A Helping Hand
by chlean
Summary: Lourdes has a crush on Hal, b ut he is with Karen. Hal is injured one night and Lourdes help him and have an honest conversation Post episode 1-2. Bad Summary


A Helping Hand

NOTE: I don´t how this fandom, Falling Skies is property of Steven Spielberg, I just use this character for fun.

This set place after episode 1-2. Glad Falling skies has a place now

Lourdes was helping Dr. Glass with the injured soldiers. Being a former first-year medical student helps her a lot, and Dr. Glass teaches her everything she could, at least she can do something and not sitting to wait. She never liked that, this started when she joined the group. She remembers the first time she saw Hal Manson, she thought that if that was the end of the world, she would love to live in there forever. She uses to watch him when he was on his motorcycle, and soon that little attraction becomes a crush, and maybe something more. And then she finds out about Karen.

The day she decided to finally speak to him, she saw them together, talking, laughing, and kissing. She remember that when she was 15 years old the same thing happen to her. Anne approaches her; cerise her shoulder, giving her a small smile

-"Come on, we have work to do"- she gave the doctor a smile and simply nod with her head. She give the couple one last glance and for a moment, she could for a fraction of second that he was looking at her too.

After that they really started to talk, not long conversation but yes, more than just a "hello". They have this small talks about their life about the aliens come and all that. She could help but think he likes her, at least as a friend.

When she tough he wouldn´t come back and the Skitters kill him, she cried, nobody knew but she cried a lot, she also prey for him. Finally when Miss Glass told her he was alive she runs to him with the excuse to give him food. But she found him talking to Karen.

-"I was worried about you"- she said with a timid, shy smile, and he dedicated one of those beautiful grin smiles she loves. She felt she could melt right there, he reached out the plate of food she had on her right hand and their finger touch a little bit.

He told her not to worry, you know, the usual stuff, while Karen glance her deathly from behind. She didn´t care, she was there because of Hal, not her.

-"I´m glad you´re okay"- she told him with another little smile and gives a step back.

-"Yeah…"- He responds with his head down, showing a glimpse of that gorgeous smile of his, while she made her way again to the kitchen and helps other civilians with food.

Later the camp move on, the place was in danger so all this people had to move to another place in Boston. They´re all tired when they finally made a camp. She couldn´t sleep again, maybe was afraid of sleep and never see the light again, or maybe was sleeping in the ground when all the soldiers had comfortable beds. Karen and Hal included the two of them together. With that thought running her mind she decided to go for a walk around the camp. Seconds later she saw Hal running to the medical spot in the camp, a small store. Curious she went behind him, making the less noise she can make. Why he was hiding? She saw it then. He was hurt on his right arm, probably a knife or something sharp.

-"Hal…"- she approached him from behind. What a Big Mistake. He was ready to fight as a soldier he was, and now a gun was pointing to her face-"It´s me, Lourdes"- she touches the gun softly putting it down

-"What are you doing here?"-He asked, a little bit rude to her likes and he noted this-"Sorry…I wasn´t expecting anyone"-a simply excuse but works for her- "You should go back to sleep"

-"I´ll say the same about you. Besides I don´t want you to make a mess of this"- she give him a look and then points it out the emergency box. He grins a little about this. She couldn´t help but smile at him

-"I don´t need help"- he told her opening the box and grab some bandage, alcohol, a pair of scissors and all the necessary to cover a wound. She bites her lower lip when he took her shirt off to work more free. He gives her a small look, probably trying to figure it out why she was still there

-"We all need a little help, even the soldiers Hal"- she told him wisely while gently touching his arm. He wasn´t used to be touched like that besides Karen, but he admitted it felt nice. He nods and let her do what she do best. Taking care of people- "This´ll going to hurt a little" -she gently strokes the alcohol on the wound, he gasp a little felling the wound burn

-"I think I deserve that"- their eyes met and a little smile came across her face. Her mouth was close to the wound and blows some air to it. She was being gentle, way to gentle to him-"Why are you like this? Helping when people don´t want to"- the question surprised a little

While she was cutting the bandage, she thought about the answer-"Well, I guess I want people to know they´re not alone on this. "-she cross her eyes to his and stood there for a moment. She can almost feel the pain and lost he feels-"You´re not alone Hal, they will find Ben"-her words were strong and he believe it at least for the moment

She keeps her hand on the bandage, while he puts his other hand gently above hers. She look at him, surprise on her eyes, questioning why he was doing such a intimate gesture with her-"Thank you, Lourdes"- the way he said her name was beautiful and send her heart to the sky. He stroke her hand gently and deposits a small kiss on her cheek –"Good Night, tomorrow is a big day"- he told her leaving her alone there for a moment

Next morning she woke up thinking that it was all a dream, a product of her imagination. But she saw the bandage on his arm, while their eyes meet, later break that contact thanks to Karen, who takes away her beloved boyfriend. Maybe, after all, just like all the things on this doomed world, there was still hope for them…


End file.
